1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a turbomachine component and to a turbomachine outfitted with a turbomachine component of this kind.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In turbomachinery such as, e.g., turbocompressors, including the components installed therein, and turbomachine trains, including the components arranged in the respective turbomachine train such as transmissions, couplings, and so on, it may be necessary because of the high loading of the respective turbomachine or turbomachine components during operation to monitor a quantity of turbomachine components during operation by measurement procedures.
Further, it is crucial in highly loaded turbomachines or turbomachine components of this kind that turbomachine components of flawless quality are installed in the turbomachine so that warranty claims can be met.